


Playing With My toy

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Babbling, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Draco, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco calls harry sweetheart and baby boy, Draco totally loves Harry, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Little Harry, M/M, No Sex, Praise Kink, Room of Requirement, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-conscious Harry, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smutty, Sweetheart, Underage Character(s), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: Draco notices someone set up the Room of Requirement wrong, upon entering he's met with the delicious sight of Harry Potter being fucked by a spelled Dildo. Draco can't resist, and his firm voice just screams 'Daddy'... or at least Harry will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know they moved rather fast in here, but I can't find it in myself to care. I just wanted good old praise/daddy/praise/size kink fic.

Draco froze in surprise as he laid eyes on a brown oak door in the 7th floor corridor, it wasn’t that the Room of Requirement surprised him, he’s been going into that room for a couple years to just get away and relax. What surprised him was that the room was already activated, in use and whoever did so forgot to make it so only they could enter. He only hesitated another minute before walking up to the door, apparently it was silenced…

He opened the door and promptly froze again before coming about himself and closing the door quietly behind him, but he wasn’t too worried about being heard over the panting, moaning and incoherent babbling.

The room was large and beautiful the walls a chocolate brown with green and tan fabric hanging here and there. In the middle of the room was humongous bed with dark green blankets and sheets, the pillows and blankets were messed up and strewn about ,and for a good reason.

The reason being the same thing that was currently the sole focus of Draco’s attention. Harry Potter, yes the one and only, was laying naked and sweaty in the middle of the bed, his black mop of hair damp with sweat and splayed around his head, only getting messier as he rolled it back and forth, face flushed, eyes closed and lips parted between panting and babbling.

His back was arched against the sheets and Draco was surprised to see how thin Harry was, ribs visible as his back curved, scars littered most of his pale skin but Draco was too focused on another part to think much on the unexplained marks, what was drawing his attention was what was causing the Savior to writhe and moan.His legs were bent and spread giving Draco a rather delicious view of a 7in pink dildo pushing ruthlessly into him. Really he would have been worried with how hard the toy was thrusting if it wasn’t for the… very positive reaction.

Draco reached down and palmed his cock the action bringing him to full mass; he couldn’t help finding the situation familiar having dreamt of the boy-who-lived being under him many a times. He approached the bed and tried to decipher what the younger was saying but found it was mostly quiet begging. With a smirk he walked to the side of the bed and reached down to the magically moving toy catching it as it pulled out before removing it fully and putting it on the bed beside him. Harry let out an actual sob, pushing down in hopes of feeling it sink back in.

“Plleeaassee! Please, I've, I’ve been… So good. I’ll be good, pleasepleaseplea-” Harry didn’t process the fact that someone had to have removed it, so lost in the fact that he was sooooo close to coming, but his eyes flew open and his legs snapped closed as he heard a dark chuckle from beside him.

Harry whipped his head over and flushed for a whole new reason, mortification was just one word to describe how he felt in the moment his eyes met with Draco Malfoy’s cool grey.

“Are you a good boy, Harry?” Draco asked, his voice was deep but not mocking and Harry squirmed a little, his already dripping cock twitching and leaking as he heard the the blonde’s words. Draco got on the bed sitting by Harry’s feet which were drawn up to his chest. He felt his face heat up further as Draco looked at him, eyes blown with lust, Harry glanced down and let out an involuntary noise as he saw Draco palming himself, it looked so big… “Answer me when I talk to you Sweetheart.” Harry was sure he could never be more embarrassed or aroused than he was in that moment.

Draco bloody Malfoy just called him sweetheart… and his voice was soft yet firm like a father reproaching his child. Harry’s cock throbbed at the idea, but suddenly Draco was right there holding his chin firm with a stern look.

“Good boys answer me, Harry. Have you been a good boy?” His thumb dragged over his cheek, the look Draco was giving him, the tone of voice, the purebloods demeanor all lead to Harry answering before he thought out his words.

“Yes Daddy.” His eyes widened and he flinched back slightly in shock of himself “I- no- I didn’t- I meant Draco!” He stuttered out more mortified than when he was found with a dildo in his ass, but Draco was far from repulsed or freaked out.

He nearly came as he heard Harry speak, his voice seemed to be more childish as he uttered ‘Daddy’. The fact that he turned into a stuttering mess after only seemed to fuel his burning arousal mare. Draco hummed and placed his hands on either of the drawn knees.

“Good boy, answering Daddy so prettily, Now what were you doing in here all by yourself?” Harry averted his eyes, deciding to focus on the slender hands encasing his knees.

“I was just playing…” He said hesitantly. 

“Don’t lie to Daddy or you will be punished Harry, what were you doing?” Against Harry’s reasonable reactions to the situation and question he felt ears well in his eyes as he saw Draco’s disappointed look. 

“I’m so sorry Daddy, it just hurt so bad and I wanted to use my toy and make it better.” Draco groaned, he didn’t even think he would like this so much… but hell, he felt like fucking the day light out of the Gryffindor.

“Awe, my poor baby. Show Daddy where it hurts.” Harry was so confused, his aching need clouding his judgement, but it started to set in as he felt his cock twitch in appreciation. Draco had found him masterbating, knows he’s a freak, who calls someone Daddy in… in that way?! He didn’t even think about ever calling someone… Daddy… in that way! He pulled himself into a tighter ball glaring at the Slytherin.

“I already know you're going to go around telling everyone what a freak I am, just go Malfoy.” Harry muttered thinking about everyone being disgusted with him for liking cock, for liking being called ‘sweetheart’ and wanting to call some bloke daddy while being filled. He swung his legs off the side of the bed about to stand up and dress when he felt a pair of long arms wrap around his abdomen.

“Harry, I wouldn-” Harry turned and glared.

“I’m not stupid Malfo-” Draco growled and pulled Harry until he was laying on his back under him.

“No, you most definitely are not…” He said in a low voice, dragging his fingers up Harry’s bare thigh, smirking to himself as the smaller boy opened his legs slightly at the sensation, breaths coming quicker. “Look at you...You're more perfect than I had imagined.” Harry whined in the back of his throat and Draco added ‘praise kink’ to the list of kinks Harry had as he continued to run his fingers lightly up and down his thigh. “Walking in here to find you spread out so prettily, playing with a big boy toy… well I couldn’t resist.” Harry was drowning in arousal, but he didn’t want to be a one night stand… He couldn't be, not his, or their first time… not ever.

“Da- Draco, I can’t- you- what is this?” His voice was so vulnerable, he knew it was but he didn’t want to hear the answer. He had always thought Draco hated him and god he tried to hate him back but the Slytherin was always smirking at him, grey eyes digging into his, lips curling around insults and yet all Harry could think about in the shower was what it would be like to have those lips in other places, or he would wonder what Draco was like with his friends… If Draco was only doing this because he was desperate and convenient… he didn’t want to be thought of as a quick and easy fuck.

“Oh, I want to claim you. Keep you all to myself, mark you up nice and good so everyone knows you're taken. ANd I don’t share, if you want this Potter it’s for the long run. You will be mine.”

“Y-you want me?! But i’m…” Harry unconsciously touched his ribs and traced one of the worse scars, looking away and staring at his stomach as he continued. “But you hate me.” Draco’s eyes softened as he realized that Harry really thought he was just here to fuck him, that he wasn’t beautiful.

“Far from Harry.” the soft voice made Harry look up into surprisingly soft eyes, and Harry felt that the reply was to what Harry had originally planned to say, ugly, skinny, scarred… “I’ve fancied you for the longest time Potter, how could I not? You’re brave, selfless, a total Gryffindor which surprisingly turns me on. Especially how you handle a broom” Que blush. “On top of that you're a total Slytherin.” que ‘deer caught in headlights’ look. “You're very smart, but hide it, why I don’t know. How you talk with your friends and housemates, even teachers, seems kind but the wording is pure manipulation. You observe everything… HOnestly me and Blaise have spent many a night trying to figure out how you made Gryffindor-”

“I was supposed to be in Slytherin.” Harry interrupted with a slight smirk. “But I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor.” Draco smirked back leaning forward until his lips were caressing the messy haired boys neck.

“Total Slytherin.” He whispered, eliciting a shudder. “But I can’t lie and say my attraction is purely based on your personality,” HE traced his finger up Harry’s wavering erection, it had lost interest a little while ago but the moment the feather light touch was felt it started to harden. At the same time he dragged his tongue out and licked a stripe up his neck making Harry groan and arch up slightly. “You're height intrigues me, you're so small all I can think about is how easy it would be to lift you up, but your long legs make me think about you wrapping them around me,” 

Draco started to slowly fist Harry, the Savior had a smaller package than himself, but Draco was above average at nearly 8 inches, long and slim while Harry’s was below, closer to 4 inches and thicker. Draco wondered if it was for the same reason as the thin and short stature, malnutrition. A little growl built in his throat but he re-focused on the task of praising his prize. 

“That messy hair that always looks like you’d just been shagged is the perfect length for me to grip.” at this he twined his fingers into said hair, tugging it away from him making him tilt his head back revealing his neck. “So I can tug that pretty head of yours away and lick, suck, and bite every inch of your perfect little neck.” As he said each one he did the action in kind. The kiss and lick making Harry pant and moan, but to Draco’s utter delight when he bit down on the pale flesh Harry’s breath caught and he brought his hand up, trying to press Draco’s teeth into his neck, his hips trying to speed up the teasingly slow strokes. “So reactive… such a masochist,” Harry blushed and Draco whispered huskily.

“My little masochist, my little boy.” To accent his point he firmed his grip and picked up his pace. “Look at you, so hard like a big boy, do you like it when Daddy touches your little boy cock?” When all he got was a loud keen he gripped the base and leaned back watching as Harry’s eyes fluttered and mouth dropped open at his starved orgasm. Harry whined at Draco for stopping and having his orgasm stopped once again. “I said, do you like it when Daddy touches your little boy cock?” Another moan but Harry was quick to answer.

“Yes! Oh gods yes, Daddy’s hand is so big, so big around me-” Draco looked down to where Harry was staring with glazed eyes, and it was true most of Harry’s prick was encased in his large pale hand, his long fingers fitting around it perfectly. “S’ big, s’big. Daddy’s so b-big, tall and strong…” Harry started mumbling non-stop, Draco was only able to make out words here or there about Draco’s height and size, and he felt a smirk as he added ‘size kink’ to the ever growing list. He started to pump his hand up and down again, and watched as Harry stiffened, his back arching impossibly and his mouth hanging open in silent bliss as his orgasm ripped through him. 

“Such a good boy, so perfect. So pretty when you make a mess in Daddy’s hand.” He let out a pitiful moan as he heard about the mess he must have made, he glanced down to see Draco had took his hard cock out and was pumping it over him, using his cum to lubricate it. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at the hard and flushed appendage and was slightly surprised as he felt his cock twitch so soon after as he took in how long it was, and so good looking flushed and dripping.

“Daddy?” Draco groaned, head tilting back as Harry’s voice, still childish in nature came through decisively naughty in its own way. He glanced down to see Harry had sat up on his knees right in front of him and groaned again as he saw Harry’s eyes wide and glazed as he licked his chapped lips, whole focus on his member.

“Y-yes Sweetheart?” He stuttered, out of breath. Harry turned wide pleading eyes on him.

“I’m sorry I made such a…” Harry swallowed, glancing at Draco’s prick before looking up coyly with mischief in his eyes. “Big mess. Can I clean you off Daddy?” Harry was far more coherent, having came his mind was clear and he knew how to play the situation. Draco nodded, voice long gone and let go of himself to watch as Harry wrapped his fingers around the slim shaft before leaning down and licking it curiously, not finding the taste of himself on Draco too off putting. “Daddy’s so big, it will take sooo long to get all my mess off you.” He started to lick everywhere, tracing the vein with the tip of his tongue, going up the entirety of it, mouthing at the base and once he collected his own essence off the man he sucked to tip into his mouth, playing with the slit with his tongue, practically glowing as Draco praised him above despite how his teeth sometimes dragged on his shaft and drool poured from him.

HE tried to fit the whole thing in his mouth but couldn’t get more than half without gagging, but gods he wanted it all in his mouth, he wanted to feel his Daddy shove it in, forcing his gag reflex to accommodate, only having to worry about his teeth, so he grabbed at Draco’s hip and reached up to Draco’s hand that had been wrapped loosely in his hair trying to convey what he wanted by tugging at both, and if the moan above was anything to go by, then the tightening of the hand in his hair was heaven sent.

Draco started by thrusting shallowly but quickly lost his resolve and began fucking the wet heat of his mouth. Tears streamed down Harry’s face and all he wanted to do was cum, but he didn’t know if Draco would be okay with him doing so without asking, which he should have found weird that he wanted permission, his thoughts were stopped as Draco pulled back until only the tip was left and stiffened, Harry started to suck on it like a lolly until Draco came with a loud cry. Harry tried not to choke on it, and barely swallowed it without coughing and kept lightly suckling on the head until Draco made a noise of discomfort and tugged at his hair pulling him off. Draco looked down at Harry who was once again flushed with arousal and panting quietly.

“Do you want to cum baby boy?”

“Yes, yes please.”

“Okay, you did so good, such a perfect cock sucker, just made for Daddy. Why don’t you show Daddy how you played with that big boy toy? Hm?” Harry blushed further and looked down, squirming. “What’s wrong Sweetheart?” 

“Can Daddy do it?” He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted Draco to do it or refuse him and make him follow directions. Draco must of seen something in his look or heard it in his voice as he took on a slightly stern look.

“Is that what Daddy asked you to do?”

“No daddy.” Harry said, his cock twitching at the stern tone. What would punishments be like? Would he be forced to please Draco and not allowed to cum? Spankings? He moaned to himself and scrambled up to the head of the bed, laying back and taking the dildo he had recently been using, the heating charm he hd on it was still active, all he’d have to do is reset the memory charm, of which remembers its most recent movements and repeats it over and over, then he’d be good. But would Draco rather watch him do it without magic?

He decided that Daddy would love to watch his little boy do it all by himself. So he grabbed the base, and first made sure the tip was in, groaning happily as it breached him then shoved it in the rest of the way, he was still stretched from before, but after his orgasm his anus had closed up making the stretch burn wonderfully. He dragged it out and shoved it in far to slow to cum but he wanted to drag it out, he was only able to control himself for a couple more minutes before he gave up and started to ram it into himself, he wasn’t aware that he was babbling, but he knew he was making some type of noise. 

He felt the coil in his stomach tighten further and further as he hit his prostate every other thrust, the heat building up like a volcano just ready to erupt as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him from his abused prostate until-

“DAADDYY!” He was still recovering when he felt a warm wet cloth drag down his abdomen, wiping away the sweat and cum he had built up.

“Such a messy boy…” Draco murmured causing Harry to let out a pitiful moan, but he was definitely too spent to get excited again. Draco cleaned Harry off and then walked away and cleaned himself off before laying down and pulling Harry close. Harry jumped as he felt the bed dip beside him after it had been quiet for a few minutes.

“I thought you’d left.” he whispered, half way hoping Draco wouldn’t hear it but Draco pulled him closer and murmured.

“No, Harry. You're mine now… if you’d like…” He added the last part hesitantly worried he was getting ahead of himself but Harry burrowed into the blankets and pillows as he answered.

“Like… Like your boyfriend?” He asked finding the term weird to use, and judging by Draco’s chuckle he found the term childish as well.

“For lack of another word, yes just like your boyfriend. Now go to sleep Sweetheart. I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast, Then we can talk more.”


End file.
